Imperfections
by Kaya101
Summary: Aurelia Leighton knew exactly what it took to be accepted into the world. And she wouldn't let the fact that Remus Lupin liked her change that. But her curiousity about him would change into something much deeper and stonger as the days went by. After all, plans created using your mind are no match for ones decided by your heart. Remus x OC (M for language)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!**

 **Ive always wanted to write a story like this! I'm terribly sorry if my writing doesnt flow or if it seems rushed- i had a bout of inspiration at night time so what you are reading is the result of my coffee filled self. Regardless, i hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

"You know Lia, it is generally frowned upon to read other peoples mail." Said Sirius Black, gesturing to the open envelope I had presented him with.

"It's Aurelia. And it is generally frowned upon to be disowned too. But that didn't seem to deter you." I snapped.

Call it harsh to say something like that to a boy who hadn't had what people would call the most exceptional childhood. But I don't think it was too harsh. I knew him well enough to know that he would laugh it off. His mate didn't seem to catch on to the joke though.

But I guess that's Griffindors for you.

"Excuse me?" Spat Potter, rising to his feet, "What was that Leighton?" He held a burning look in his eyes and it almost made me laugh at his protectiveness over his best friend. Ironic, really. Did he not think Sirius could stand up for himself if he had desired to?

In any other case, I would've probably given Potter what he would probably call an ' Evil Slytherin Smirk' and started a war of words- or maybe even a nice duel if he decided that now was the appropriate time to show his Gryffindor courage. But that would be stupidity on my part, as we were in the Great Hall at breakfast time and the teachers were sat on their table. A fight would end up in nothing more than a trip to the Hospital Wing for Potter and a detention for me.

"I'm not here to start a fight Potter." I shrugged, giving him a charming smile that made him scowl harder, "I am merely here to deliver a letter and I'll be on my way." I handed the letter to Sirius, who opened it and scanned the contents, like i had done a few hours ago. His small, amused smile instantly changed into something darker and i decided it would be best to let him deal with it on his own.

I had barely taken a step back when he reached forward and grabbed the edge of my sleeve.

"Now I'll have to burn this shirt." I sighed, shaking my head. He didn't reply at first and seemed uncomfortable for a moment but after I tried to tug myself away, he looked up and cleared his throat.

"I'll need to speak to you later. It's... important." He murmured. His hand moved from my sleeve and he picked up his fork to twirl it in between his fingers with a grace that could only be mastered by someone who had received harsh etiquette lessons. I took this as a sign that whatever he had to discuss was important- Sirius usually stayed away from any of his mother's past teachings.

"I'm free after two." I offered.

"See you at three then Lia." He nodded, mouth turning up. I decided to ignore the last part and instead chose to begin my walk to the classroom in which my next lesson would take place.

Although I would never say it to his face, I hated to see him look upset and if calling me by a shorter version of my name seemed to cheer him up, I guess I could overlook it a few times.

My relationship to Sirius was complicated. He was a year older than me but we had been brought up in the same kind of environment. From a young age, we had been taught how to carry on our family name and how to keep our social standing high. This is why it had baffled so many people with how different the two of us were. He had rebelled against his family and the entire pureblood ideology whilst I had remained neutral. In a way, I understood him. There were definitely things wrong with way some people thought. But doing what he had done was stupid. If you wanted to change the way people thought, you would need power and influence. Getting kicked off the family tree was not the ideal way to gain respect among people who could provide you with these things. The different ways we saw the world had divided us ever so slightly but Sirius and I had known each other for too long to be able to separated by something as small as that. I considered him a friend and he was a refreshing breath of air compared to the small minded people who made up most of the group that was socially acceptable for me to mingle with. He was different and I liked that.

* * *

"What did you want to talk to me about?" I had said once we had reached our usual talking place. As a Slytherin, I understood that it was being friends was risky and so we tried to keep speaking in public to a minimum lest we cause an uprising.

"I need to tell you something."

"I gathered."

Sirius was smiling so brightly, you would think that's Merlin himself had descended to tell him the correct number for the weekly galleon draw. A nervous pang rippled through me at his excitement. My idea of joy and Sirius's idea of joy were very different.

However, I wasn't prepared for what he said next.

"I know someone who likes you." He had beamed.

I stared at his face, a sudden urge to slap the smile off it, forcing me to take a deep breath to calm myself down.

From his face earlier I had assumed it was something that I should be worried about. But i should've known it would be something idiotic like this. He had been pestering me for weeks about how young girls my age should want to get out more. And don't get me wrong- I do love to go out to places like Hogsmede with my girls.

But when Sirius says 'get out more' he means it in a more mature way.

"You called me here just to tell me that someone likes me? Are you serious?"

"Well yes. And I've been Sirius since I was bor-"

In hindsight I should've seen that joke coming. But with the need to slap him already planted in my body, there had been nothing to stop me from smacking his cheek as hard as I possibly could.

"OW! The hell was that for? Woman, I just revealed that some guy is romantically interested in you and you slap me?" He whined, clutching his red cheek.

"I thought it was going to be something important! I thought maybe you were upset over the letter!" I shot back.

Seeing him pathetically clutch his face made me feel slightly bad and in a moment of pity, I pressed the tip of my wand to his cheek and preformed a charm to stop it stinging.

"I thought you'd be excited." He pouted, "You've never been on a date before, right?"

Well he wasn't wrong. But getting a boyfriend to obsess over wasn't on the top of my to do list anyway. It way nearing the end of my fourth year of Hogwarts and in a few weeks, we would be going home for the summer holidays. I had decided that my OWLS would get my undivided attention once I was in my fifth year and I was going to stick to that. Once exams were over, I would have all the time I wanted to focus on things like boyfriends and relationships.

"Believe it or not Sirius." I said, "I've been asked out before. If I wanted to say yes to them I would've but I simply don't have time for such things."

Sirius surprised me by wrapping his arms around me and squeezing me tightly in a comforting way. Although his sudden action had confused me, I rested my head on his shoulder and hugged him back just as tightly.

"What was that for then?" I asked once he had let go.

"You don't have to lie to me Aurelia." He smiled, shaking his head.

"Huh?"

"Let's be real here. You've never had a boy ask you out right?"

And for the second time that day, Sirius Black found himself rubbing his red cheek.

* * *

"So... Long time no see huh?"

"It's been an hour."

"Exactly."

Sirius pulled up a chair and sat next to me. I was surprised to say the least. Not with the fact that his perception of time was off, but with the fact that he was in the Library. It was not somewhere he was usually seen hanging out.

"So listen about earlier..." He trailed off.

"You've come to apologise?"

"I've come to tell you more about the guy who has a crush on you."

I sighed and marked my page in the book I was reading so that I could put it down and faced him.

"Fine. What's his name so I can tell him to bugger off?" I sighed. A wicked gleam swept past Sirius's eyes and he let out a bark off laughter.

"Can't tell you." He said. I stared at him in disbelief before frowning to think.

Usually him not telling me something would mean that he had promised to not to tell and Sirius didn't make promises- that he actually kept- that often. The only person who he would keep a secret for was a friend. And it would have to be a close one.

"Are you making this up Sirius?" I shot at him. I didn't want to make an guess of who it was if I didn't know for sure that he was telling to the truth.

"I swear it to you."

"Is it one of your friends?"

As soon as I spoke my question I watched his facial expression very carefully. Sirius knew how to mask emotion very well. But I watched as, for a millisecond, his casual mask had slipped .

"Maybe. Maybe not."" He shrugged. I hadn't been able to tell much from that flash of panic. It could've been from the fact that I was trying to guess that had worried him. But it also could've been that I was right. I didn't have any more time to ask him anything else because he had chosen to get up from his seat start walking away. I glared at his retreating back and tried to focus again on my studies. But annoyingly, his words had filled up my thoughts and the curiosity was starting to gnaw on me.

"Someone has a crush on me." I said softly to myself. And even when I tried to not think about it, I found myself smiling and a having a quite nice feeling in my stomach. After all, I may have promised myself that studying came first, but there was nothing to say that I would be completely uninterested in anyone.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading my first chapter xx**

 **I would love to hear what you think so far! Please leave me a comment and I promise I'll try to update as soon as possible. I know this is a Remus x OC story so your probably wondering 'Where on earth is he then?' But i really wanted you to get to know my OC a little first. I swear- Remus will be making an apperance in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! Dont worry Remus is here this time!**

* * *

I wouldn't call what I was doing stalking. It was just following to gain information. And anyway, Sirius had brought it upon his self for not telling me anything else.

It had been three days since he had told me and if there was one thing I hated, it was someone keeping a secret from me- especially if it was about me. I had dedicated the time in between packing my bags and practicing spells to follow him around for a clue but I had been able to discover nothing yet.

Except that maybe Sirius got in to trouble a lot more than I expected.

Part of me was embarrassed doing this but ever since he had decided to spill to me, I had felt as if I was being watched by someone and it made me uncomfortable to say the least.

Carefully, I poked my head around the corner of the corridor and I caught a glance of Sirius talking to one of his friends in a hushed whisper. I recognised him as Remus Lupin- a smart boy who had previously given me tuition in a few subjects. He and I never spoke outside of the lessons he had given me and I had the feeling that the only reason that he agreed to teach me was because of Sirius. Regardless, I was grateful to Lupin for all that he had done for me and maybe that's why I felt so annoyed with Sirius when i saw the look of my former tutor's face.

Lupin appeared to be incredibly angry but at least Sirius had the decency to look apologetic.

I didn't even know he was capable of looking sorry.

By listening to them, I managed to pick up a few words but nothing that would probably help me. Why did they have to talk so quiet anyway?

There was no way they could know that I was there- right?

"I know your there Aurelia."

Freezing up for a moment, I cursed under my breath. How the hell had Sirius known? I was well out of sight and thanks to the charm I had placed on my shoes, I hadn't made a noise. But I guess I shouldn't have been too surprised. He had to be constantly on alert seeing as somehow he had managed to build up an empire of girls who either wanted to kill him or kiss him.

I confidently walked up to him, keeping my face calm.

"You know, there would be no need for me to waste my time following you if you would just tell me who it is." I shrugged.

"You've been following me?"

 _Bugger_

"Well you can't blame me!" I protested, "Ever since you told me that some guy has a crush on me I've been feeling so paranoid! And I can't tell any of my friends about it as I'm not even supposed to be talking to you and I was going to force it out of a friend of yours but you have way too many friends to dope up on Veritaserum."

You were going to give someone Veritaserum to find out who liked you?" He seemed slightly impressed but then scrunched up his nose, "Wait. Where did you even get some from? And if you do have it- why not just use it on me?"

"I'm one of Slughorn's favourites- he gave me a vial because I asked nicely enough. And if I gave it to you I'd find out other things by accident and I really don't want to know if the rumours about what you and McKinley are true."

Sirius made a face at the mention of Katie McKinley. She was well known for making up stories about what she and Sirius did on the weekends. I was pretty sure they weren't true but I guess you can never be too careful.

I ignored Sirius's immediate denying of anything happening between the two and turned my attention to his friend instead. So far, he had been simply observing from the side and I decided that asking him couldn't do any harm.

"Do you know if he's telling the truth?"

"Nothing happened between us!" Protested Sirius.

"Not about that! Do you know if he's telling the truth as to whether someone actually has feeling for me? If so, do you know who it is?" I asked.

Lupin appeared to look very uncomfortable for a second and suddenly I felt like it had become a little too quiet. His eyes flickered to the floor for a moment and he clasped his hands together.

"He's lying."

Lupin's voice was soft but painfully sharp. I felt a knot form in my stomach at his words and I turned to glare at Sirius who had stayed quiet.

"What was the point of lying to me?" I huffed. I felt more upset than I cared to admit but convinced myself that it was normal.

After all, every girl liked hearing that somebody liked her right?

"Sorry." Sirius shrugged. I rolled my eyes to give the appearance that I didn't care when suddenly a grin broke out on his face.

"I'll make it up to you!" He beamed, "Come on! I've know this secret passageway and I'll show you something that you'll find funny. The lads are going to meet up with us."

"When you say 'the lads' does he mean the rest of the Marauders?" I asked.

"Yes"

"I don't think I should."

"What! Why?"

For someone who was decently blessed with knowledge, Sirius was really stupid. His friends didn't seem to like me and I wasn't going to try to be nice just because Sirius wanted us to get along.

"It's just going to be awkward. They don't like me much anyway." I said.

"What? Of course they like you! Remus likes you- don't you Remus?"

I felt sorry for the poor boy for being put on the spot like that. His face had gone red and he had mumbled something incoherent before turning to give Sirius a hard glare.

"See?" I pointed out, " It's fine- I have better things to do."

So that's when I decided to walk off. And I had meant it when I had said that I had better things to do. I had been putting off writing my letter to my parents and I couldnt even remember the last time I had hung out properly with my friends.

A girls night sounded really good for some reason.

"Hey! Leighton!"

"Lupin?" I frowned.

He studied my face for a second and then slowly walked closer, until he stood less than a foot away from me.

"Listen, I do... like you." He muttered.

"It's okay, I'm not offended if you don't like me." I assured him. It was sweet of him to say that but if it was just our of chivalry, then it meant nothing to me. He was a nice enough person and I'd just feel guilty for making him feel obliged to be friendly.

"No. I really do."

His voice was pleading this time. I don't know if it was because of the scared looking expression he had on his face or his sad voice but either way, I found myself incapable of speech.

"I like you Aurelia. A lot."

* * *

 **Aww cute lil Moony. Please review and favourite!**


End file.
